Love and Pain
by Caliber13
Summary: One shot! Tamsin is tortured by the Wanderer in front of Kenzi and Bo for her disobedience to him and her failure to complete her mission. Secretes are revealed as they fight to survive. Is there any way Kenzi and Bo can figure a way to break free in time to save Tamsin?


Love and Pain

"What the hell do you want from me asshole?" Tamsin asked as she hung there bound to a metal table that was tilted up at a ninety degree angle. Her arms and her legs were chained to the table.

"Tamsin, my dear sweet Valkyrie.. you were someone I trusted, someone I relied on. How could you disobey me like that and not think your actions would have serious repercussions?" a man's voiced asked as he chuckled.

"I knew I'd get shit for what I did.. I just didn't care. As you know, I've never been one for rules.." she replied with a smirk. The man brought his hand up and slapped her across the face, causing her lip to bleed.

"You always had quite the mouth on you.." the man said as he motioned to the guards "however after seeing how soft you've become after your rebirth and your time being raised by the human and succubus, I assumed maybe you had learned some manners"

"Do you KNOW those two.." she said with a slight chuckle "I mean seriously, manners weren't high on the list of life lessons to teach"

"I assumed as much. But now.. I get the joy of tormenting you to the death because of you're lack of respect not only for myself and the Morrigan.. but I thought I would spice up this little love fest and bring in an audience to enjoy your demise.."

As he finished his sentence he looked towards the door with an evil grin as his guards lead Bo and Kenzi in, both of them had their hands tied behind their backs, but they looked unharmed. They were lead over about 10 yards in front of Tamsin who was laid upright and chained. They were forced into a seat where their legs were tied to the feet of the chair, both of them struggling to break free.. starring at Tamsin with a look of sheer terror.

"What the hell? What did you do to them?! HOW DARE YOU! LET THEM GO! You can keep me strung up sicko but you don't need them.. you have me and its obvious I'm not going anywhere!" She spat out as she shook the chain that was holding her dangling arms.

"Ah but you see.. I know you Tamsin, I know your temper, your inner rage, and just how stubborn you are.. what fun would it be to torture you if you didn't have pain.. you care about these two more than anyone else in your life. You'll feel true pain as you watch the look in their eyes as I enjoy your slow and drawn-out death" the man laughed as he looked over at Bo and Kenzi.

"Who are you?! And what the hell do you want with us?! What the hell are you doing to Tamsin?"

"Ah the succubus speaks.. well my dear she deliberately disobeyed her numerous orders and chose to align herself with you and the human. For this she must pay.. and you two get the pleasure of watching this..considering it's your fault the way things played out against my favor.. I figured this would be a kind punishment rather than killing all three of you, you simply get to enjoy Tamsin's death.." he answered with a grin.

"So because Tamsin finally grew a heart and some balls to stand up to you and the creepy ass dark fae queen slut you're going to kill her?!" Kenzi asked with her eyes focused on Tamsin.

"Oh Tamsin… do tell me what you've told them? Do they know the messy little situation you've put yourself in..?" He said still with an evil smirk.

"Fuck off Wanderer.." she said glaring at the man "when I get out of here.. I promise I'll kill you for this. For bringing them here and putting them through all of this. You tried to ruin Bo's life! You made her fall for R.." before she could finish she was drowned out by the man's laugh.

"Oh did you enjoy that little bit? I thought they would make sure a cute couple.. you seemed to be having fun with him Bo? I thought you'd be pleased your dear old dad would set you up with someone like him?" he said as he glanced to Bo.

"Sorry daddy dearest.. I like to choose my own life and lovers.. he wasn't my type.." Bo said as she glared at him before glancing over to Tamsin.

"What I don't understand Tamsin is how you sat by and watched Bo with another man knowing you had to surpress your own emotions.. it was quite pitiful to watch. I almost felt bad for you Valkyrie.." he said as he caressed the blonde's cheek. Tamsin shook her head to get the man's hand off her.

He looked towards Bo and Kenzi who were completely confused by what the man was saying.

"Oh this is good.. Tamsin did you not tell Kenzi and Bo the reason you couldn't complete your mission.. the REASON a Valkyrie fails her mission and why many never make it to your ripe old age darling?" he looked at Tamsin who was now starring at the floor.

"I thought you were supposed to be torturing me.. I hear nothing but bullshit seeping from your mouth.. get this shit started Wanderer" she said trying to change the subject before he continued.

"TAMSIN SHUT UP!" Kenzi yelled at her

"Tamsin don't say that! We are gonna get you out of here.. don't piss him off more!" Bo said in a pleading voice to convince the blonde to stop provoking the man.

The Wanderer simply chuckled. "How predictable.. you sacrifice yourself for these two without even telling them the fun little reason that a Valkyrie fails an assignment.. Is that because my darling daughter already has enough issues with her love life? Were you trying to spare her more pain?"

"Shut up!" Tamsin yelled as she shook her chains trying to break free.

"Tamsin.. what's he talking about?" Bo asked as she watched the woman's emotions begin to flood

"Well honey, Valkyrie's are trained to ignore emotions, they are heartless, ruthless, and diabolical.. they bring death. Valkyrie's are incapable of love.. however, there have been a few who met the one destiny chooses for their hearts and they are unable to complete their task. The fall in love and break their ties with us. They are still powerful fae, but they then have a weakness and that weakness is not accepted by the Valkyrie sisterhood. So they are cast out. A Valkyrie without her sisterhood is like a wolf without a pack. Our dearest Tamsin fell in love and couldn't finish her assignment of delivering you to me.. which I was going to ignore because of how powerful she is, it would be a waste to dispose of her, especially now with this being her last life. HOWEVER she THEN helped you defeat my plan and spared the world of evil and your reign.. Which after that she became less of a trophy power fae that we wanted to let live our her last life and more of a parasite. Alas… all good things must come to an end" He said picking up one of the many blade's he had laid out on the table.

"Wait.. so Tamsin fell in love and was cast of the Valkyrie sisterhood.. but she's still a Valkyrie just without the protection of her sisters.. and you're mad because she helped us and you lost so now you're gonna kill her in front of us?" Kenzi asked trying to clarify everything "that seems a bit much douche bag"

Tamsin couldn't help but giggle at hearing her _momz _get sassy over all of this. Leave it to Kenzi to always have something to say.

"Tamsin didn't lose her sisterhood.. she just chose having a heart and a family with us over your sick and twisted life.. so you're going to kill her.. that's insane. Let us go and let her go. She's done enough for you, so she failed one mission.. she doesn't deserve this. She's a good person and finally has a chance to be happy. You said you're my father, well have some damn compassion for me. I don't want to lose her!" Bo yelled as her eyes met Tamsin's.

"Oh darling, I do have compassion for you, but the valkyrie will die today.. and you shall watch to learn that you need to respect your elders.. After all of this Tamsin you're not even going to tell my daughter how you feel? I mean honestly I thought I was being kind bringing her here so you could say something to her before you died.. don't tell me you're trying to be a noble person and spare her of guilt are you?" Tamsin just looked over at the man glaring.. she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Tamsin.. look at me.." Bo said with a sweet tone in her voice "Tamsin please.. look at me.." Reluctantly Tamsin looked at Bo..

"I'm so sorry Bo.. I never meant for this to happen.. I never meant for my feelings and emotions to do this to you or cause you pain and suffering.. You two have been the greatest part of my life.. You opened my world to new experiences.. You showed me what love and family felt like.. You have made the time I had with you the greatest parts of my many many lifetimes.."

The Wanderer cut her off before she could finish "WELL that's enough for now.. this is going to take awhile Tamsin, I'll give you time later to finish your little farewell.. Guards. Tape their mouths." The guards did as they were told and placed duct tape over Bo and Kenzi's mouths. He turned to Tamsin and laughed "I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream in agony and beg for your pathetic life.."

"HA.. if you knew me like you claim to.. you know that I don't beg.. and you won't be hearing me scream in pain.. why waste my breath.. You can't hurt me anymore Wanderer.. so bring it.. do your worst" Tamsin said with a smirk

"Let's begin shall we.." the man too the knife and cut a deep gash into Tamsin's side. She looked him in the eyes, never breaking her stare with the man.

_This shit is gonna hurt.. but I'll be damned if he sees me cry.. Fuck him, I don't want Bo and Kenzi to see me cry.. Come on Tamsin.. You can do this…_

The man took the knife and cut another gash into Tamsin's ribs. Chuckling with every slice of the blade. She kept her eyes on him. He put the bloody knife down and picked up what looked like a fire poker and a blow torch.

"Two deep cuts into your abdomen and you didn't even flinch Tamsin.. My I guess I underestimated how soft those two really made you.." he said as he turned the blow torch on and heated the end of the poker.

"You seem to underestimate me a lot.. Thought you woulda learned by now dumbass" she fired back with that infamous Tamsin grin. The man's smile disappeared as he brought his hand up smacking her across the face again. He was wearing a ring on his left hand so every back handed swat left a mark. Tamsin now had a cut above her eye, and a cut on her lip… along with the bleeding stomach cuts he had created.

"You're seriously bitch slapping me.. You're form of torture is bitch slapping..? Do I even need to say more about that.." Tamsin said with a chuckle.

He took the scolding hot poker and pressed it on the outside of Tamsin's thigh causing her to close her eyes and wince, but only slightly. You could hear the flesh burning. Tamsin opened her eyes and looked directly at Bo and Kenzi who both had tears streaming down their face and a look that screamed sorrow, pain, and fear. Tamsin realized if she was going to stay strong she needed to forget about the pain the Wanderer was causing her.. forget his voice and snide comments.. forget looking at him and acknowledging the agony her body was in.. she needed to keep her eyes on Bo and Kenzi.. Specifcally on Bo. Although it seemed obvious now to everyone.. Tamsin still hadn't said it out loud.. She loved Bo. She had completely fallen in love with her.

She looked at the two women tied up and smirked trying to comfort them.

She winced again as she felt the scolding hot poker being pressed against her side right above her hip bone.

The Wanderer pressed the poker against her flesh two more times.. not once did she scream.. She kept her eyes on the two women who meant the world to her. The woman she loved, and the woman who was her family.

He rapidly turned and kicked the side of her knee.. causing it to pop out of place. The dislocation of the knee seemed like a relief to the burning of her skin.. but it still caused tore ears to stream down her face.

The Wanderer reached down and grabbed a large knife.

"Still nothing Tamsin, I must not be doing very well.." He lifted his hand with the knife firmly gripped and brought it down stabbing Tamsin in the leg. He left the blade sitting in the wound. She closed her eyes as she felt tears form and let out a painful moan.

"Ah.. now we're getting somewhere" he said with a grin.. He then turned and punched Tamsin in the stomach twice using all of her force. Each punch caused her to move her body, which made the blade shift and caused excruciating pain.

With cuts, burns, cracked ribs and a knife sticking out of her leg.. the Wanderer stopped for a moment. Looking at Bo and Kenzi who were crying and struggling against their restraints.. he looked at Tamsin and smiled. He twisted the blade that she had sticking out of her leg and she let out a whimper and let a tear fall down her face. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head back on the table gripping with extreme force.. right before she blacked out.. the Wanderer released his grip and smiled.

He looked at her.. leaned back and punched her across the face sending her head slamming into the table.

"Since you were complaining about my bitch slaps, I figured this would be more your standards.." he pulled the knife out of her leg and Tamsin let out a small scream.. "Ah.. that's what I was waiting on.. Tell you what, before I continue this.. I'll remove the tape from the girls mouths and let you three have some privacy while I go get my darling pet to come and have it's dinner.. Since I am kind hearted you can have a few minutes with them to say goodbye. You're welcome" he nodded at the guards who took the tape off the girls mouths. Kenzi and Bo were both panting and crying..

They didn't even bother to say anything as the Wanderer as he turned to leave with his guards.. they walked out of the room.

"Kenzi.. Bo.." Tamsin choked out as she spit blood "when he comes back I'm done.. he's going to kill me. You two need to find a way to get the hell out of here.."

"Tamsin we WON'T leave you!" Bo yelled

"Tams you have to hold on.. I don't know how you've taken all of that and not screamed and cried.. I woulda passed out after the first slap.. Hun you have to fight.. help us figure out a way to get you out of here.. we can't lose you.." Kenzi said as her voice became shaky.

"Guys.. there is no way I'm getting out of here.. I don't regret saying no to him and turning down my mission… meeting you two was the best thing that ever happened to me.. You wanna know how I can take this pain Kenz.. How I don't pass out and give up.. it's because I look at you two and it's like I instantly have enough strength to withstand any pain.. You two are my world.." Tamsin said as she started to cry.. it was hard for her to breath with her cracked ribs "Kenzi you raised me.. you were my mom and became one of my best friends.. you are so full of life and wonder.. you're amazing and I'm so thankful to have met you.." she said crying a little harder, she looked in Kenzi's eyes as she said everything and seeing all tears fall from the Russian girls face touched her heart.

_Alright Tamsin.. this is the last time you get to talk to Bo.. You have to tell her.. it's now or never.._

"Bo.. I love you.." Tamsin started to say as she looked into Bo's eyes, the moment the three words left her mouth it was like a wall of emotion hit Bo.. The succubus started sobbing and starring at her..

"Tamsin.." Bo started before Tamsin cut her off..

"Please Bo… I have to say this.. I can't die not telling you how I feel.. I love you Bo. I have waited many lifetimes to find someone I didn't think could exist. You had my heart before I even knew you. I have never loved anyone in my life but you.. you have my heart and soul. The day we kissed in the woods when you had to feed for us to go save Kenzi.. our kiss in Brazenwood.. Our kisses in the loop on Yule.. those are the happiest memories in any of my years. You're destined for greatness. You're strong, beautiful and kind hearted. Never change who you are.. I failed my mission because I feel in love, I fell in love with you.. and I won't apologize or regret that.. You're my world Bo Dennis.. My only regret is not growing a pair and telling you this way sooner before a torture chamber and death moment" she said with a smirk "I would die a thousand times if it meant coming back to kiss you.. damn succubus charm.." she said with a smile.. Tamsin felt her breathing slow down.. her heart seemed to slow down.. her eyes were heavy.. she was dizzy and light headed.. she knew she was losing too much blood. She looked at the two women one more time and smirked.

Bo's eyes suddenly flashed a royal blue and they begin to sparkle like thousands of diamonds were spinning. Kenzi looked over in shock..

"Bo Bo are you okay.. BO!" Kenzi screamed as she stood there in complete awe.

Bo screamed.. Tamsin used what strength she had left to raise her head up and look at Bo.. Bo's whole body seemed to glow bright, her eyes were a shade of blue that neither Tamsin or Kenzi had ever seen. Tamsin's world went black and her head fell down.

Bo ripped the ropes that were holding her arms behind her back and leaned down and ripped the retrains from her feet. She stood up and yanked the ropes that were holding Kenzi. Kenzi sprinted over to Tamsin..

"Bo she's not breathing.. TAMSIN! TAMSIN WAKE THE HELL UP! BO! HELP!" Kenzi was screaming as she patted Tamsin's face.

Bo walked over and ripped the chains off that were holding Tamsin's feet down. She reached up and broke the chains that were holding Tamsin's arms. The Valkyrie's arms fell overtop Bo's head and the succubus gently laid the blonde down. Kenzi sat there sobbing as she watched the horrific scene.

Bo checked Tamsin's pulse.. there wasn't one. Tears streaming down Bo's face, she slowly leaned over and put her lips on the Valkyrie's. White shimmering chi left Bo's lips and flew into Tamsin. The chi flowed for almost a minute straight before Bo fell to the ground beside the blonde panting.. Tamsin still wasn't moving..

The door flew open and the Wanderer was standing there starring at Bo..

"Well.. I must say.. I didn't see that coming.." he said still in awe.

"YOU.. YOU KILLED HER!" Bo shouted as she picked her body off the ground. Kenzi still sitting there beside Tamsin.. The guards came in ready to attack.

Bo flashed her blue eyes and immidately started draining the guards in the room of their chi.. tasting that they were human she didn't kill them, but she took enough to knock them all out cold.

Her gaze now focused on her father. She approached him with rage and he giggled. She got up close and tried to take the chi from his body.. but black smoke came out and caused her to choke.. she fell to the ground..

"BO!" Kenzi screamed as she saw that whatever she pulled out of the Wanderer caused the succubus to fall. The man walked to Bo, yanked her off the ground and had her pinned against her wall by the throat.

"I really didn't want it to come to this dear.. but you are in need of some parental punishment.." He raised his hand preparing to strike. Before his arm came down. He stopped. Bo starred at him as she saw his expression change from anger and rage to just a blank stare.. His grip loosened on her throat and her feet fell back to the floor.. The Wanderer stumbled back clenching his chest.. He then fell face down on the floor right in front of Bo.. where she saw a large knife sticking out of his back.. Her eyes slowly moved up to where Kenzi and Tamsin had been sitting.. Bo's heart nearly stopped.. Kenzi was sitting on the floor, her eye liner running down her face from all of her tears, her jaw was dropped.. Beside her sat Tamsin, who was sitting up with a shocked look in her eyes and her arm was extended in a post-throwing position.

"Dude.. nice shot.." Kenzi said as a smile started to creep across her face.

"T..Tamsin.." Bo choked out as she sprinted to the Valkyrie. When Bo reached her she slid onto the floor nearly tackling the blonde with a hug.

"Hey succulette" Tamsin said with a smile.. "You really think I was gonna let that ass hat hurt you.."

Before Tamsin could say more Bo leaned forward and pressed her lips against the blonde's lips for a kiss that lingered. She kissed her with more passion than anyone ever had..

Bo pulled back and cupped her hands around Tamsin's cheeks.. "I thought I lost you.." she said through her tears.

Tamsin leaned forward and put her forehead against Bo's. "For a moment there you did.. but you brought me back.. You're the reason I'm alive.."

Bo leaned in and kissed her again, even harder and more passionately. She pulled back, all three of the women were crying.

"I love you Bo.. I love you so much" Tamsin said as she kissed Bo.

"I love you too.. Jesus Tamsin don't ever do this to me again, don't scare me like this.. I can't lose you.. I thought you were going to die before I even got to be with you.. to tell you I love you.."

"Hey, it's okay.. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I've got you.. and nothing can change that. You mean everything to me.. You BOTH do.." Tamsin said as she glanced at Kenzi who was smiling. Kenzi lunged forward and threw her arms around Tamsin and Bo.

"Leave it to Tammers to profess her love while on her death bed.. No more of that shit young lady! Now can we please get the hell out of here.. this place gives me the creeps.. let's go home and you two can make some lovin and I can eat glorious glorious food.."

They helped Tamsin up who was limping.. and they walked out of the room, stepping over the Wanderer's lifeless body.


End file.
